FIG. 5 is a view showing the configuration of an engine bench system 100.
The engine bench system 100 includes: a test body W constituted by an engine E and output shaft SW thereof; a dynamometer DY connected as a power absorber to the output shaft SW of this test body W; an engine controller 120 that controls the engine E via a throttle actuator 110; a dynamo controller 140 that controls the dynamometer DY via an inverter 130; an encoder 150 that detects the revolution speed of the output shaft of the dynamometer DY; and a shaft torque sensor 160 that detects shaft torque (torsional torque) of a coupling unit between the output shaft SW of the test body W and the output shaft of the dynamometer DY. It should be noted that FIG. 5 is illustrated by simplifying the mechanical elements such as the clutch, transmission and propeller shaft as the output shaft SW, collectively.
The engine controller 120 controls the output of the engine E to a state established in advance for every test item, and the dynamo controller 140 controls the revolution speed and torque of the dynamometer DY based on the outputs, etc. of the encoder 150 and shaft torque sensor 160 (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-133714